Un amor incondicional
by micaelamg
Summary: Un amor incondicional es la historia de una guerra que se extendió más de lo que esperaban y dos personas que se enamoraron en el camino. Cuánto estás dispuesto a hacer por amor? Te sacrificarías? Sacrificarías tus creencias? O sacrificarías tu amor por él?
1. Chapter 1

Era una vez más momento de ir a Hogwarts, la familia Weasley ya había dejado a su única hija dentro del expresso, hoy comenzaba su sexto año, pero Ginny no estaba ni muy contenta, ni muy emocionada, ni muy a gusto, al contrario, por primera vez no quería ir...

Este nuevo año parece ser el más difícil de todos, mi madre me mandó a Hogwarts de nuevo, aún a sabiendas de que Dumbledore no estaría y de que vendría sola porque Ron parece haber contraído esa estúpida enfermedad que te hace parecer un troll, de todas formas tengo mis sospechas de que se haya ido sin contarnos nada. Si lo pienso un poco, al menos tengo a Neville, a Dean y Seamus, a Lavander y a Luna si es que viene, no será lo mismo sin Herms, ni Harry, que claro, tampoco asistirán sospechosamente. Supongo que igual no están huyendo, sino buscando una manera de acabar con esta estúpida guerra sin sentido y el maldito de Tom Riddle. Ese asesino solo tiene un nombre, su nombre real, no me voy a detener en llamarlo como quiera que lo llamemos, no voy a decirle innombrable, ni voldemort, es el mismo Tom Riddle de ascendencia muggle que no terminó de superar que somos todos iguales, con magia o sin ella.

Iba recorriendo el tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío o en su defecto a alguno de sus amigos mientras murmuraba en contra de Voldemort cuando de repente chocó contra alguien, ya que no estaba mirando a su camino, sino a los lados.

-Weasley este año debes cuidarte de decir esas cosas -dijo Blaise Zabini mirándola con ¿compasión?.

-¡Cállate! puedo decir lo que a mi me dé la gana, maldito mortífago.

En ese momento todo atisbo de compasión desapareció de los ojos de Zabini, que la tomó de un brazo metiéndola de un empujón dentro de un compartimiento vacío y luego puso sus musculosos brazos a cada lado del rostro de ella que tenía la espalda pegada a la pared.

-Tú no tienes forma de saber si lo soy o no, traté de no ser brusco contigo pero parece que no te van las sutilezas, así que me escuchas atentamente. ¡Voldemort pondrá gente dentro de Hogwarts para controlarla por si aparece Potter y de paso arrasará con todos los que no sean de su agrado! ¡Si sigues diciendo cosas como esa no dudará en ordenar que te cosan a crucios!

Ginny se quedó dura, primero porque realmente parecía que le hacía un favor y luego por esos fuertes brazos...Parecía que las últimas vacaciones lo habían hecho mas rudo, se notaba en la forma en que se paraba, en su carácter, y eso atraía a Ginny sin importar quien sea el chico y en contra de su sentido común, tuvo que tragar saliva.

-Yo no me dejaré amedrentar por tu amenaza vana Zabini.- dijo Ginny con algo de dificultad pero sin mostrarla en su voz.

-Bien, yo ya te advertí, ahora corre por tu cuenta, depende de tí hacerme caso o no, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí contigo, solo me expongo y tu no aprecias el único buen acto que tengo contigo en toda tu vida.

Se estaba volteando y Ginny reaccionó tomándolo del antebrazo para que no salga del compartimiento. El la miró enojado y luego a su mano que todavía lo tocaba.

-Sí que eres hipócrita, eres parte de ellos y finges bondad, me pregunto de que puede servirte conmigo./p

-No todos podemos elegir Weasley -luego de decir esto, Blaise salió del compartimiento muy indignado y algo herido por haber prestado su "ayuda" a la pelirroja y que ni siquiera tome en cuenta su consejo.

Ella se quedó pasmada y muy pensativa ¿Podía ser que Zabini no esté tan de acuerdo con el grupo sangre pura al que pertenece? Eso sería lógico si tomaba en cuenta que acababa de advertirle y aconsejarle por su seguridad.

-Ginny, está todo bien?- preguntó Neville con algo de desconcierto.

-Claro, ¿Por qué?

-Pues, porque estas sentada en el suelo como si te hubieses caído y miras a la nada con una concentración que da miedo.

-Oh, lo siento, no lo noté, es que estaba pensando -dijo sentándose en el asiento- que bueno que pudiste venir, Herms, Harry y mi hermano no cursarán este año.

-Si, al parecer será difícil, tal vez sea mejor para todos que ellos busquen soluciones en otro lado y Voldemort no quiera torturarnos a nosotros ya que Harry no está aquí.

-Nev me das un poco de miedo, suena algo estratega y egoísta.

-Lo siento es que estoy enojado con todo esto y tal vez me haya vuelto algo egoísta, discúlpame.

-Oh por mi no te preocupes, no tengo por qué juzgarte y por un lado entiendo tu razonamiento, a mi también eso me da algo de seguridad.

-Gracias, espero que podamos sobrellevar esto juntos.


	2. Estúpido puesto

Durante la cena en el Gran Comedor Ginny no podía dejar de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, la sorprendió ver que Malfoy tampoco había ido a cursar su último año, pero si estaba Nott al lado de Zabini, ambos parecían algo ausentes y tal vez un poquito deprimidos.

Seguía pareciendole extraño el comportamiento de esa serpiente, era cierto que personalmente a ella nunca la había atacado, solo se enfrentaban en el campo de quiddich, pero era claro que tampoco eran amigos.

Ginny estaba exhausta, solo quería irse a dormir, ya que ni siquiera el discurso de comienzo de año había logrado levantarle los ánimos, aunque era entendible ya que no tenía sentido que lo diera Snape. Luna parecía abstraída en su mundo como siempre en la mesa de Ravenclaw, la mayoría de los alumnos creían que el sombrero se había equivocado con ella, pero Ginny conocía de la gran inteligencia de su amiga, de su autenticidad y la percepción que tenía de todo lo que la rodeaba, este año también sería difícil para ella.

-¿Ginny cómo estas?- preguntó Seamus a una chica muy distraída.

-¿Qué tal Seamus? Yo me encuentro algo cansada, así que me iré a dormir en cuanto termine el pudín.

-Pero ¿No irás a la reunión de prefectos para empezar la organización del año?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿En donde has estado durante el discurso de Snape? Eres prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Oh rayos! y ¿con quién me toca?

\- Pues con Dean- le dijo Seamus con una sonrisa de disculpas.

-No puede ser, ¿en serio? ¿No puedo cambiar contigo?

-Tampoco es tan malo, si hablas con él tranquilamente te comprenderá.

-Sabes que mi relación con Dean terminó hace mucho tiempo e intenté por todos los medios que lo comprenda pero él quiere volver y me ahoga. No es un mal chico, pero no lo amo y no me puedo permitir engañarlo.

-Lo entenderá.

-Ni modo, tendré que soportarlo y charlar si es necesario, a qué hora es la reunión?

-No lo sé, yo no soy prefecto./p

-JA-JA SEAMUS! A QUÉ VINISTE ENTONCES!- le gritó Ginny.

-Pero tranquilízate, ¿Qué te pasa? No te he hecho nada para que me grites de esa manera, cuando se te pase me avisas- dijo volteándose para ir a la otra punta de la mesa.

Ella notó en seguida que había tenido una mala actitud, tendría que disculparse luego, pero ahora ¿Cómo saber cuando sería la puta reunión? Ni siquiera quería ser prefecta, ¿Podría declinar el ofrecimiento? A la mierda con el puesto de prefecta y que Snape se meta en los calzones de Merlín, tal vez si faltaba a la reunión la relevaran inmediatamente del estúpido cargo, estaba decidido, ella acudiría a reunirse con su cama.  
Se despidió de Luna y se marchó del comedor, cuando se iba sentía una mirada en la espalda y volteó a último momento para llegar a ver los verdes ojos del moreno de nuevo... Se sentía extraña con él este año, no parecía igual que los anteriores.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el comedor...

-¿Por qué sigues mirándola?- le preguntó Theo con una nota de fastidio en su voz.

-Debo aceptar que no lo sé, me intriga, parece más seria, más madura- dijo Blaise.

-Claro, todos nos dimos cuenta de que a crecido, déjame decirte que se desarrolló muy bien, pero no puedes acostarte con ella, es una Gryffindor, no lo olvides, este año debemos estar más rectos que antes, de eso depende el bienestar de los nuestros.

-Pero yo no quiero estar metido en esto, de todas maneras no pensaba acostarme con ella idiota! Pero se supone que tenía que ir a la reunión de prefectos luego de la cena...

-Tal vez olvidó algo.

-Sí, puede ser, de todas maneras voy a enterarme.

-Abusarás de tu poder como prefecto?- dijo Theo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, mi peor miedo es que me lo pidan, sabes que yo como prefecto estoy para hacer cumplir la voluntad de Snape y como vigilante del señor tenebroso, me choca eso.

-Te lo acepto, a mi también podría herirme el orgullo algo así...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro día...

Ginny se levantó temprano para su primera clase, miró su horario, y tuvo que mirarlo de nuevo, decía "Teoría y práctica de hechizos de defensa contra muggles" o más corto: TPHDM

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al aire

-Pues, una clase nueva que Snape agregó para éste verano.- le contestó Lavander

-Oh por Dios! me asustaste Lavander, no sabía que regresaste.

-Sí, aunque mi wron-wron no esté mi madre decidió que asista, parece que será duro, pero ella cree que no estoy en peligro porque soy sangre pura. Tal vez no te hable tanto este año, ya sabes, ellos no te tienen en muy buena estima. Entiéndeme, solo sigo las órdenes de mi madre, si fuera por mí nada cambiaría.

-No te preocupes, este año no tengo ganas de que se me peguen las hipócritas.- dijo mirándola con suficiencia antes de salir. El haber nacido en una familia grande y pasar por ciertas situaciones humillantes gracias a estúpidos Slytherin como Zabinni habían logrado que ella aprenda a salir airosa de cualquier situación que la pusiera mal.

-Weasley! ¿Por qué faltaste ayer a la reunión de prefectos?- salió Blaise de la nada a interceptarla.

-¿Qué te importa? Mejor avisa al "director" que declino el ofrecimiento, no quiero ese estúpido puesto.

-Pues lo siento, pero es indeclinable, lo eres y lo eres, patrullaremos cruzados y cambiaremos cada dos semanas, las primeras te tocan conmigo. Tienes que estar todos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes al pié de tu torre a las 23hs. Te pasaré a buscar y más te vale que estés ahí o habrá consecuencias.- dijo esto, se retiro en silencio y rápidamente como había venido...


	3. La charla del desayuno

¿Qué? Quién se creía ese idiota? El líder de los prefectos? Ni siquiera sabía que él fuera uno, era increíble, le bastaba con saber que Dean lo sería y resulta que también ese... ese... Slytherin, como prefecta lo único bueno era la habitación para ella sola arriba de las demás, no compartía nada. Pensar eso la ponía de buen humor.

Llegó al comedor igual de molesta que como se había ido la noche anterior, esto se le estaba volviendo un hábito y no podía ser, Ginny Weasley solo tenía mal humor los domingos por la mañana. Se dirigió directamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw para sentarse al lado de Luna que sonreía distraída a su té.

-Hola Luni

-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues... que Dean sea prefecto contigo.

-Oh lo se, no me lo recuerdes, falté a la reunión de ayer con la esperanza de que me sacaran el puesto, pero parece que no funciona así.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Es que Zabini me interceptó recién cerca de mi torre para decirme que no puedo escapar y me toca hacer las rondas con él las primeras dos semanas. No se con quién sería peor, con él o con Dean.

-Al menos Zabini es más lindo- dijo Luna como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Luna!

-Lo siento.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero no es momento de decirlo, aparte es un mujeriego que se tira a todo lo que tenga falda. Ignorarme estoy en un mal día por el mismo estúpido del que estamos hablando.

-Si prestas atención parece más triste, el y también Theodore Nott, hoy a la mañana cuando estaba buscando a las orugas mirneas bebés, que salen en días como este, Theodore Nott estaba sentado cerca del lago con cara triste y muchos nargles alrededor suyo.

-Wow, parece que los Slytherin madrugan.

-No todos, a menos que les guste faltar al desayuno- dijo Luna mirando a la mesa de la casa recientemente mencionada que, como la chica había notado, estaba casi vacía, solo había unos diez chicos.

-Tienes razón, ¿Cuál será tu primer clase hoy?

-Una extraña materia nueva, hechizos de defensa contra mugles o algo así.

-Es la misma, al menos estaremos juntas en esta rara clase, Snape claramente está del lado de Voldemort, ¿De donde salió esta materia? ¿Desde cuándo usamos nuestra magia contra los mugles?

-Tienes razón, es extraña pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que cursarla, supongo que solo será teoría, no habrá mucho de que preocuparnos.

-Bien, ni modo, vamos entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Fuiste a hablarle a Weasley?

-Si, Snape me dijo que tuviera especialmente un ojo en ella que es, aquí dentro, la más cercana a Potter.

-¿y que hiciste? ¿Le dijiste: dime donde se esconde Potter traidora?

-No.

-Espera, ya se, le dijiste: Weasley querida, me encanta tu cabello, tus piernas y tu trasero también, forniquemos en el armario de escobas.

-Eres un idiota! Que te pasa que tienes tanto buen humor hoy ?

-Una caminata temprano me devolvió la sonrisa- dijo Theo pensativo.

-Esto de la guerra te está volviendo loco también a ti.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto Blaise? Se que tu no quieres apoyar toda esta porquería y yo tampoco. Hay que buscar una solución.

-Lo haremos, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos, porque a ese maldito no va a temblarle la varita para lanzarnos un avada si fallamos.

-Investigaré nuestras opciones, al fin y al cavo soy yo el inteligente del grupo.

-Hablando de nuestro grupo, ¿Qué sabes de nuestro principito?

-No mucho realmente, solo que odia estar en su mansión, dice que se siente vigilado y que Voldemort se pasea a sus anchas como si fuera el dueño de su casa, atemorizando a su madre.

-Eso es porque no quiso venir.

-Piénsalo, ¿tu qué harías en su lugar? El mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos está en su casa, en la misma casa que se encuentra su madre, dando órdenes para exterminar a media comunidad mágica, yo si fuera por proteger a mi madre, que claramente no tengo, también me habría quedado.

-Si, aunque yo tampoco debo preocuparme mucho por eso, mi madre sabe cuidarse muy bien sola, he ido a tantos funerales de mis padrastros que debería ser ilegal jajajaj- eso lo hizo recuperar un poco de humor.

-Creo que es ilegal amigo, no ir a sus funerales sino deshacerse de ellos jajaja

A los chicos les gustaba reirse de temas como ese, siempre con el consentimiento de Blaise, pero los tres desde el principio habían visto raro lo de los esposos de la madre de Blaise, aunque no tenían nada de que quejarse con ella, siempre los había recibido bien, desde primer año cuando el, Draco y Theo se hicieron amigos inseparables, era la mamá más divertida del grupo, así como Narcisa era la mamá más cariñosa.

-Ni modo, no pensemos más en esto que volveré a deprimirme- dijo Blaise con pesadez.

-Bien, entonces a clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny se había acabado de bañar luego de la cena, hubiese preferido ponerse su piyama y acostarse en su cama calentita, pero recordó que tenía que hacer las rondas con Zabini y por eso refunfuñaba en voz alta.

-Bien, llegó la hora y tengo que bajar al pié de la torre para comenzar la vigilancia, odio al estúpido de Zabini, hasta seguro es un futuro mortífago.

Se vistió con mucha parsimonia a sabiendas de que ya era la hora y bajó encontrándose con un Blaise de cara larga de nuevo.

-Llegas tarde mini-comadreja, te conviene darme una buena escusa.

-No me digas así, ese no es mi nombre, y para tu información estaba bañándome cuando lo recordé, debes agradecer que decidí venir.

-Si la próxima vez llegas tarde subiré a tu torre y te traeré en calzones si es necesario para patrullar contigo, niña irresponsable, acabas con mi paciencia!

-Hey! Ya no soy una niña, tu eres el viejo amargado. Aparte eres de un grado mayor, por qué patrullas conmigo?

-Porque Snape así lo quiso y debo hacerle caso, ahora camina! Que ya nos retrasamos demasiado.

-Qué pasó contigo? Te recordaba más bromista y despreocupado, hasta has dejado el grupo de quiddich.

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Ni modo- Ginny movió los hombros en un gesto de aceptación- solo que eras bueno, tal vez el único que podía hacerme frente en el campo de batalla.

-No dudes que puedo hacerte frente en cualquier disciplina, así que yo que tú no vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Ante la respuesta de Blaise, Ginny se irritó un poco.

-La guerra viene para todos, sean sangre pura, traidores, mestizos, sangre sucia o incluso muggles.

Luego de ese comentario Ginny consideró más apropiado dejar la charla por un rato y continuaron patrullando en silencio, con el tiempo a Blaise se le fue yendo el mal humor, ya que él era más del tipo que hace bromas al serio en el que se había convertido, ese papel era para Theo, aunque si lo pensaba, últimamente parecía él el serio y Theo el humorista, era obvio que el mal humor se le iba de las manos.

-Hey pecosa ¿Por qué tu adorado trío no ha venido este año?

-¿Por qué tu príncipe serpiente no ha venido este año?

-Bien jugado.

-Gracias, soy astuta aunque no lo creas.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso, de hecho creo que tu astucia y "valentía" se mezclan con la definición de estupidez, este año deberías ser menos gryffindor.

-Otra vez con eso. ¿Sabes algo importante? ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?

-No seas tonta, no se más que tú, solo que este año es más peligroso y tu no estas bien parada en la situación, estas del lado equivocado.

-No me vengas a decir que tu estas del correcto porque eso es más falso que la materia nueva.

-Para que veas, esa es una de las pruebas de lo que digo.

-Al menos es solo teoría- dijo Ginny más pensativa.

-Por ahora si.

En ese momento ambos cortaron su respiración abruptamente y ella soltó un resuello. Mientras estaban caminando por los pasillos habían ido distraídos y no vieron el pequeño bulto en el suelo hasta que casi lo pisaron. Realmente parecía una película de terror muggle, el bulto estaba en el suelo y casi en completa oscuridad.

Ginny, que al soltar el resuello había tomado el brazo de Blaise con fuerza, casi clavandole las uñas, luego de hacer acopio de su valor lo soltó y se acercó al bulto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que era en realidad un niño hecho una bola y llorando.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué lloras?

A Blaise se le embargó el corazón de ternura, al verla ahí en cuclillas con la cabellera rozando el suelo pero sin que le importe, abrazando y consolando a un niño que seguro era de primero.

-Extraño a mi mamá- dijo el niño entre los hipidos que causa el llanto- y perdí su foto, la que me dio ayer para que no la extrañe.

-Oh pequeño, siempre hay solución ¿verdad Zabini? Quita esa cara de bobo y ver a ayudarme.

Eso sacó a Blaise de su estupor y se incluyó en la conversación.

-Claro, podemos enviarle una lechuza pidiendo una foto nueva.

-Eso puede hacerse?- preguntó el niño.

-Claro- contestó Ginny- ahora limpia esas lágrimas y dime como te llamas.

-Soy Liam Moastell

-Muy bien Liam levantate, yo soy Blaise y ella es Ginebra, vamos a dormir y mañana la enviamos, ¿cuál es tu casa?

-Ravenclaw, pero por favor Blaise, hagámoslo ahora- dijo con sus ojitos llorosos.

-Eres un insensible Zabini! Yo lo acompañare si tu no quieres ir con nosotros- dijo mirándolo mal y aún abrazando a Liam como si lo protegiera de él.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Blaise con tono cansado, al fin y al cabo esos dos en el suelo lo habían enternecido, lo habían hecho sentir que necesitaban de su protección...


End file.
